The present invention relates to stockings for use by dancers, more particularly, convertible stockings.
Dancers usually wear footless stockings or tights when they are training in ballet shoes and footed stockings or tights when training in pointe shoes. Since dancers usually train in both types of shoes during a given training session, changing between footless and footed tights presents a considerable inconvenience for the dancers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a stocking and tights that could be used with both ballet and pointe shoes without removing or changing the stocking or tights when changing shoes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a stocking or tights that achieve the aforementioned object and which may be conveniently and economically manufactured.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a knitted convertible stocking which may be conveniently knitted on a continuous tubular knitting machine with reciprocating cylinders and which does not require a boarding operation to form the toe or heel portion of the stocking.